Don't always believe what you think
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: Beast Boy is avoiding Terra, from the moment she came out of her stone prison. Why is he doing this? And what does Slade have to do with it? (I used a scene from Castle here, one of my fav T.V. Shows and thought it would be perfect for BBT Ship) Rated for partial nudity and Swearing.


**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't written anything new in awhile… anyway, lately I have had BBTerra on the brain (I am actually a major fangirl of these two tho(DOWN WITH BBRAE)). So then I started thinking about Caskett and remembered one particular scene that I LOVED, and it applied very well to BBTerra. NO FLAMES! Enjoy BBT shippers. One-shot.**

 **Ship: BBTerra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Castle.**

— **-**

 **Beast Boy POV:**

Beast Boy paced back and fourth on the floor of his room. He didn't know what to do. He was experiencing mixed emotions at present. Of course he was elated that his blond haired beauty had returned to him, but he also was afraid. He was also still a bit mad at her for the whole Slade deal. But then he figured it out.

He was pissed at Slade, and he was extremely jealous of him. All that time Terra spent with slate after her betrayal, he wanted that to be him. He was sad Terra had chose Slade over him in the past. He was so confused, that he actually thought she didn't feel for him as he did her. (A.N. BB is stupid sometimes.) He walked to his desk where he had a doodle of their names in a heart. He picked it up, regretting what could never be, crinkled it up, and threw it in the trash, a small tear escaping his eye.

—

 **Terra POV:**

I was so confused. It started the moment she had been revived. BB had been avoiding her. Normally, she would have found this odd to say the least. But she thought he would be at least HAPPY to see her out of the stone.

Terra loved him, and was afraid he wasn't returning the feelings she felt for him. How she longed to just walk up to him, grab his shirt, and kiss him hard on the lips….'Ugh' she thought. 'I need to stay focused and find out what is wrong.'

With that, she decided to go there and find out what was wrong and settle things herself.

—

 **No One's POV:**

Terra walked down the chrome-tinted hallway towards Beast Boy's room, her worry and anxiousness growing with every second. She saw Cyborg in the hallway walking the opposite direction twords his own room, and called his name.

"Cyborg..wait!"

"Yes?" He responded, with worry in his voice. He noticed the blonde looked a bit panicked.

"Why is Beast Boy acting like this? I thought he would be happy to see me, but he has avoided me all day!" Terra said, a bit too quickly.

"I don't know little lady… you will have to ask him. You sure you are ok?"

"Yes. Im fine. I will go sort things out with him." She said with a smile, which was unsuccessful in hiding her anxiety.

"If you say so." He said. "And by the way, don't think for a second he isn't crazy into you." He then walked away.

Her suspicions now confirmed, Terra did the same, only towards the one who captured her heart so long ago.

—

 **Beast Boy's POV:**

He heard a knock on his door, and approached it with a tint of annoyance, and he pressed the unlock button on the side of his door.

"Starfire, I told you before i'm fin-"

Before him, stood the girl who stole his heart and stomped all over it when she chose Slade.

"Terra, what do you want?" He asked her, disappointment and anger filling his voice.

"You." She said with deep reverence. She pushed him through the door and kissed him twice a bit forcefully. He was surprised to say the least. "I'm so sorry Gar. For whatever I did." She was about to kiss him a third time, but he stopped her before she could, her open mouth still hovering over his face. He could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"But you chose Slade and the false control he offered you. You broke my heart."

"I got away. And I didn't care about control anymore. I didn't want the control he had over me when I saw you get hurt… nothing mattered anymore. I almost died in that volcano because of him Gar… and all I could think about was you. I love you. I just want you." She said, almost above a whisper.

She went in to kiss him again, but hesitated, as if asking for permission. She touched his face lightly, and that was it for Beast Boy. He crashed his lips into hers, pushing her back against the now closed door, his heart exploding with joy. He licked her lips, and she opened the cave of her mouth to him, allowing him to taste her. She suppressed a moan when he did this. He could tell she was enjoying it just as much as he was. He began trailing kisses down her jaw, and onto her neck, where he began to suck. He felt her moan again, deep in her neck. His hands traveled to her back, and started to pull off her crop top. he ceased kissing her and pulled it off completely, leaving her in her black bra. He saw a scar that went down her left collarbone, all the way down in between her breasts. He trailed a finger down it, a look of pure horror crossing his face.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill him!" Beast Boy said in all seriousness.

"It appears your too late. Already done. You see this asshole thought screwing with my power control and life would be fun. So I pushed him into a volcano I set off with my powers, due to anger, nearly destroying all of Jump City."

That did it. He was immortally furious with Slade. How could Slade have slashed HIS blonde beauty with a knife and gotten away with it?

Beast Boy's territorial instincts kicked in, and he pressed his lips on hers again.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

I loved kissing Gar. It was way better then I had ever dreamed. He started kissing me harder, so I opened my mouth to him again, eager to taste him. We continued making out for a few more minutes, before the need for air became apparent. I pulled back from his lips, smiling.

"Hey Terra, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Unless thats what best friends do casually, you can assume yes." I remarked sarcastically to him.

I saw him looking at my whole form, from my face, to my chest, down at my long legs, then his eyes rested on mine again. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered "You are beautiful Terra. I love you."

He kissed me again, but a light peck on the lips this time, and pulled away smiling. I pulled his hand that held mine over to the bed, where things got more serious.

It was the best night of my life. And now I know fore sure, that Gar will always love me, and I will always love him.

—-

 **Thats it! Please no flames! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Here is a link to the scene I was using from Castle:**

 **watch?v=IhJakp1kXTQ**


End file.
